


Оранжевые лилии и красные розы.    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Ensemble Stars»

by filechka_lapochka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ханахаки ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filechka_lapochka/pseuds/filechka_lapochka
Summary: Ханахаки!AU, где Томоя болен и причина его болезни — Хибики Ватару.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru & Mashiro Tomoya
Kudos: 3





	Оранжевые лилии и красные розы.    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Ensemble Stars»

**Author's Note:**

> Ханахаки!AU, где Томоя болен и причина его болезни — Хибики Ватару.

  
_Все в этом мире напоминало о нем, даже эти чёртовы цветы, лепестки которых обвивали легкие Томои и часто парень кашлял ими._

Стоило только подумать об этом...идиоте в маске, как Маширо начинал кашлять, из его глотки выступали красные лепестки розы. Той самой, что этот человек держит в руках каждый чертов раз. Кровь во рту мешалась с горьким привкусом цветка, на глазах выступали слезы.

Как же его раздражает это все! Почему именно он? Почему именно Хибики Ватару стал объектом его обожания? Желудок крутило, к горлу подступал ком.

Он казался таким... _непонятным_ для Томои. До ужаса эксцентричен, до ужаса невыносим. Один голос парня побуждал в русом непонятные эмоции. В голове мешалось все. Он не мог думать ни о деятельности айдола, ни об учёбе и тем более ни о...клубе драмы.

Парень сидел у унитаза в школьном туалете и кашлял, не в силах остановиться. Оранжевые лилии вперемешку с красными розами* падали изо рта парня. Горло невыносимо кололо, хотелось...взять и разодрать его. Полностью. 

__

Он чувствовал такое отвращение к себе за свою слабость. За свою неспособность сдержать свои эмоции. 

Сегодня была репетиция в клубе, которую парень не может пропустить, но...он не мог смотреть на Ватару. Он не мог заглянуть в эти фиолетовые глаза, не мог слышать этот громкий голос, который за эти несколько месяцев стал таким родным. Таким приятным для ушей, хоть и слишком резким. Он не мог признать свою влюбленность. Просто не мог.

**Томоя сам же запутался в своих чувствах.**

— Томоя-кун! — Вскрикнул Хибики. Сегодня он стоял в белой позолоченной маске. Как же хотелось наблюдать за ним вечно. — Ты опоздал! Все нормально? 

— Да, просто... — Томоя все еще не отошел от произошедшего в туалете и сейчас осторожно протирал рот рукавом. — Ниичан собрал нас всех и решил обсудить кое-что!.. — Маширо плохо врал. Всегда. На его лице вылезла глупая улыбка, он устроился на диване и молча начал слушать монолог Президента клуба Драмы.

Казалось, что Томоя сходит с ума. Голова кружилась, глядя на своего Сенпая, еще немного и он упадет на пол клубной комнаты и цветы начнут драть горло, они упадут в ноги Хибики-сенпая и...он узнает обо всем. Как же парню будет стыдно, если это произойдет!.. Такой обычный парень как он просто не может любить такого талантливого парня как Ватару Хибики! 

Со временем Маширо просто потерялся. Он не слышал ничего, он лишь... _наблюдал_. Наблюдал за его жестикуляцией, за тем, как голубые волосы падают на плечи, как глаза бегают по тексту, который Ватару, наверное, давно запомнил. Руки до невозможности трясло, слезы накапливались, будто он прямо сейчас заплачет.

Громкий непроизвольный кашель озарил комнату, Томоя закрыл рот рукой, как вдруг увидел...бутон красно-желтой розы**. Это происходит. Он только перестал кашлять, только успокоился, как это снова началось. Он смял лепестки в ладони, как вдруг понял, что...сенпай перестал читать свою роль. Он смотрел на Маширо, смотрел на его ладонь, которая сжимала раскрошенные лепестки цветка, местами падавшие на ковер. 

— П-президе- — По щекам русоволого уже стекал поток слез, Томоя даже не мог закончить начатое предложение, он разжал кулак и принялся закрывать лицо руками, попутно вытирая слезы рукавом пиджака. — И-изви..ните! Я не... — Как бы он не хотел, он не мог успокоиться. Он захлебывался в слезах, а во рту понемногу накапливался отвратительный вкус железа.

— Не нужно извинений! — Вскрикнул Хибики, приседая на корточки напротив Томои. Он осторожно коснулся одной из рук русоволосого. Почувствовав прикосновение, Маширо убрал руки от лица и вопросительно глянул на сенпая. — Я, великий Хибики Ватару, не могу позволить этому маленькому кролику плакать! — Даже в такой ситуации Ватару продолжал вести себя совершенно непонятно. Томоя вновь закашлялся, закрывая рот рукой.

— Ах... — Вздохнул Ватару. Его выражение лица резко сменилось, улыбка пропала, он отошел от парня и встал с корточек. — Сейчас, подожди... — Голубоволосый легким движением достал будто бы из неоткуда белый чистый платок и протянул Томое. — Вот, вытрись. Если тебе совсем плохо, то можешь пойти домой! — Он вновь улыбнулся, отчего Маширо отвел взгляд к стене, взяв платок. Отчего-то сейчас было неприятно видеть его улыбку.

— Все в...все в порядке, Хибики-сенпай! — Глаза Томои и Ватару пересеклись. Один слабо улыбался, а второй пытался отвести взгляд, но его что-то останавливало. Фиолетовые глаза притягивали к себе. 

Хах, а Хибики и вправду обладает какими-то потусторонними способностями. Сможет ли нормальный человек заставить испытывать другого такие глубокие чувства? Сможет ли он заставить другого не отводить от себя взгляда? Навряд ли.

Несколько минут парни молча смотрели друг на друга. Никто не проронил ни слова, в клубе драмы, в кой это веки, царила тишина, которую, наверное, невозможно было уловить с самого первого появления Ватару в академии.

— Ах, Томоя-кун, смотри-ка! — Хибики легко отвлекся на часы и улыбнулся. — Время занятий окончено! — Президент Клуба Драмы снял свою маску и поставил на место, пока Маширо приходил в себя, сжимая в руках платок, под которым были оставшиеся сухие лепестки.

— Тогда я...пойду? — Тихо произнес Томоя, неуклюже забирая свою сумку, пару раз выронив ее из рук, пока вставал. Резко голубоволосый окликнул его, как бы задерживая.

— Ты все еще думаешь я выпущу тебя одного?! — Вскрикнул он, аккуратно взяв собеседника за плечо. От этих действий Маширо поежился, но не отстранился. Просто отвел взгляд в сторону. Внутри что-то ужасно бурлило, сердце до ужаса быстро стучало. Что хочет от него Президент?.. — Ну уж нет! Я прослежу, чтобы ты дошел домой в целости и сохранности и с тобой больше ничего не случилось! 

Хотелось зарыться от стыда. Неужели Президент все понял? Хотелось вновь кашлять, так сильно, будто вскоре его горло будет расцарапано настолько, что он захлебнется в своей же крови. Слезы заслоняли весь обзор, но...плакать не хотелось.

— Л-ладно... — Через силу произнес Томоя. — Только..мне нужно кое-что сделать. Подождете меня у выхода? — Голубоволосый одобрительно кивнул, что-то крикнув вслед, но Маширо было не до этого. 

Он начал кашлять так сильно, как не кашлял никогда. Причем началось это все еще в коридоре. Русоволосый опирался о стену, в глазах темнело. Казалось, что он сейчас погибнет. Как хорошо, что все уже начали расходиться по домам, иначе бы сейчас кто-то, проходящий мимо, заметил Маширо, плачущего в коридоре, в окружении разных цветов. Какие эмоции Томоя сейчас испытывал?..

__

***

Начинался сезон цветения сакуры, о чем свидетельствовали листья этого дерева повсюду. Томоя не верил, что наступает конец года. Скоро Ватару выпустится, и...они, наверное, никогда больше не увидятся. Внутри что-то кольнуло. И где же эта ненависть, которую русоволосый испытывал совсем недавно?..

— Спасибо вам... — Тихо пробубнил Томоя, остановившись. Русоволосый смотрел на землю. Он боялся поднять глаза. — Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне, Президент, — Маширо слабо улыбнулся, теребя ручку своей сумки пальцами.

— Ах, Томоя-кун, ты дорогой член моего клуба и забота лишь входит в мои обязанности! — Парень замялся и поднял голову. Ему стало еще более стыдно, чем было до этого. Он грустно улыбнулся и кивнул. — Тем более, мне нравится проводить **_Amazing_** время с тобой! — В своей театральной манере вскрикнул Ватару. — Мне будет не хватать тебя и Хокуто-куна после выпуска! 

Внутри все перевернулось, в глазах потемнело. Руки затряслись, а к горлу подступала новая порция цветов. Парень откашлялся, посмотря на свою ладонь. Темно-розовая роза?..*** Что же это должно означать?... Он отбросил все ненужные мысли и спрятал бутон розы, пока Хибики этого не увидел. Он не хотел разочаровывать сенпая ещё больше, чем сейчас. 

Остаток пути парни прошли под громкие разглагольствования Ватару. Томоя даже не улавливал суть, только отдельные фразы. Президент рассказывал что-то о будущем. Прислушиваться не удавалось, тревожные мысли накрывали с головой.

Все же, Ватару довел Маширо до дома. Парень понял это лишь когда дошел до входной двери. Глаза остановились на лице сенпая.

— Ну, что же, до завтра, Томоя-кун! — Голубоволосый энергично помахал Маширо своей рукой, когда тот в свою очередь сделал это вяло, с усталым лицом. Ватару еще раз окликнул его. — Выздоравливай, иначе... — Президент драматично положил руку на лоб, прежде чем продолжить. — Ах, иначе мы все будем переживать! Как же так! — Вскрикнул Хибики на весь двор.

— Пр-Прекратите! Все, д-до завтра... — Томоя громко хлопнул дверью, вздыхая. Сегодняшний день до ужаса вымотал его. 

Зайдя в свою комнату, первым делом русоволосый бросил сумку в сторону и решил закрыть занавески, ведь солнце предательски светило в лицо, что начинало раздражать. Хотелось просто полежать и переварить все, что недавно случилось. Начинала болеть голова.

Выглянув в окно, Томоя увидел его. Голубые волосы развевались на ветру, а сам Ватару почему-то сложился пополам, истошно кашляя. Парень не хотел в это верить. Его лицо побледнело, а руки затряслись. Он же не может?..

Рядом с Ватару лежала куча белых цветков. Маширо сейчас не мог разглядеть, что за цветы это были****, но он знал точно, что не ошибается. Президент и вправду болен тем же недугом, что и он...но Хибики-сенпай никогда не показывал этого! Вряд ли Томоя бы догадался об этой болезни.

_Интересно, кто был его любимым человеком?..._

  
**Примечания:**

  
*Оранжевая лилия - Ненависть и отвращение, Красная роза - Настоящая любовь.  
** Красно-жёлтая роза - Восторг, счастье, волнение.  
*** Темно-розовая роза - Благодарность.  
**** К слову, там была Акация - Символ тайной любви.  



End file.
